For The Love Of Mud? (One Shot)
by Dreaming Souls
Summary: (Title and summary may not sound as good, but the one-shot may be!) Stella and her amazing sense of fashion is lead towards a puddle of mud. How does Brandon react when that happens? Does Stella like his response towards her misery? Yes? No? FIND OUT BY READING! ;)


**Heyy guys! I know a lot of you may think that I quit continuing 'The life of a blonde and a brunette' mainly because of the lack of reviews. That isn't true. I know 63 reviews is good enough, but it's actually mostly bc of how i forget what happens previously. Yes, I can read the story before writing a new chapter, but I personally think that's time consuming. However, if i think its right to continue again, who knows, I may. For now, enjoy this one shot! :) Lol I kinda copied it off another fanfic, but edited it I guess. it wasnt a one shot. It was just a small chapter. **

**Stella's POV**

"Stupid! Get out of my way!" I said, walking into my house, filled with annoyance.

"Oh come on Stella, you know I didn't mean it" Brandon said, trying to stifle in a laugh, but failed.

"Says the guy who's STILL laughing! That was so not funny! You owe me new jeans! Exactly like this one!"

"Why me? Shouldn't it be the mud?" Brandon asked with a 'that's not fair' look.

"If it was a person, yes. Since it isn't, no. For now, get out of my face" I replied meanly. Not my fault he laughed and made fun of me for slipping in a puddle of sticky, brown mud.

"Aww. It's ok Stella. You can always scold the mud by slipping in it again" He said, laughing.

"How will that, in any way, hurt the mud?" I asked, with a glare.

He came closer, ravelling his arms around me, with a smirk on his face. That usual sexy smirk of his..

"You see, there's a light slip in mud, and there's a heavy slip in mud. With you in the picture, you can give the mud a heavy slip-"

"ARE YOU SAYING I'M FAT?" I exclaimed.

"Hmmm...maybe" He said chuckling.

"Ugh! I hate you! Stupid!"

I went upstairs to my room, annoyed, leaving Brandon alone downstairs. I changed my clothes after taking a really quick shower. I sat down on my bed, playing on my phone. I guess Brandon was watching TV downstairs because I could hear the sound of the TV playing. After maybe half an hour, Brandon came up to my room and sat down beside me on my bed. I pretended to ignore him, but his lovely scent right beside me was so irresistible. You know, I'm actually thankful someone like him is my boyfriend. Not many people have someone amazing like him. I looked at him, finding him staring right back at me.

"Hiiii" he said, breaking the silence.

"You're such a girl" I said, stuffing my phone in my pocket.

"Wow. I thought I was told that I'm a guy. One you fell for" Brandon said, smirking.

"Oh shut up. You fell for me first!" I protested, crossing my arms. Though, I don't think that was quite true.

"Uh-uh beautiful. It was the other way around. Remember? Back in high school, when you would ask me to love you back?" He said with a laugh, pulling my head down on his lap and kissing me on the forehead. I blushed with embarrassment at the remembrance and I blushed even more because of his act. He noticed. He bowed his head down towards me, settling his hand down to my cheek and caressing it. I closed my eyes, relaxing myself on his lap. I sighed. Why is this man so perfect? I felt him coming down on to my face, his lips grazing mines. I lifted my hands, grabbing a hold of both his hair. We kissed passionately, our lips moving perfectly. We softly broke it after it became a little too breath taking. My cheeks were slightly red from all the sweetness his lips gave off.

"I'm sorry" He whispered, still grazing my lips at times.

"For what?" I asked lowly, trying not to break this moment we were having.

"For laughing at such a gorgeously muddy figure" He talked and smiled through my lips.

"That's okay. Besides, it's nice to have someone who can make fun of me without hesitating. I like that" I said, staring into his deep, brown eyes.

"Then I guess I should make fun of you more often. What do you think?" He asked, staring back into my eyes.

"I think it's a good idea" I giggled, making his lips travel down to my lips again.

"Stella?" He whispered.

"Yes?" I asked, looking up at him.

"I love you, no matter what. Even if you're covered in sticky, brown mud, I'll always love you"

"I love you too Brandon, even if you laugh at me for being covered in mud" I said meaningly, kissing him to make him realize that I'll always love him.

**How'd you guys like that? I hope you all have a Happy New Year! May 2015 be a good year for all of us! :) Please give me your thoughts in the review section if I should make more one shots, or if I should continue The life of a Blonde and a Brunette. Your choice! I'll see which gets the most votes. Byee guys! **


End file.
